Summer Hathaway: Rocker
by maigain
Summary: sorry bad title. unless you like it...? anyways please read. Summer has been taught how to play the bass by KAtie, but no one else knows it. 9th Grade. Summer angst.(feeling left out, creepy guy stalker, having a secret crush on someone) teenage angst.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. Please do NOT sue!

Chapter 1

Summer Hathaway always felt left out. She was the manager of a really cool band, but it didn't feel the same as being "In" the band. No one even knew that Katie had taught her how to play the bass in 6th grade. It was now in the middle of their freshman year and no one knew anything was wrong with Summer.

Summer had changed. She now wore "punk-rock" clothing and had purple streaks in her hair. In High School there were no uniforms. She was best friends with her next door neighbor Freddy Jones and with her band-mate Katie Brown.

"Summer!" her mom called, "Freddy is on the phone."

"Okay, thanks mom," Summer replied.

Summer picked up her phone and said, "Hey Jones, what's up?"

"Nothing much," he replied, "How about you?"

"What do you think?" She teased.

"You have the hots for your ridiculously sexy neighbor?" he answered.

"You wish," Summer replied sarcastically.

"Come to your window," Freddy told her.

Since they were neighbors Freddy and Summer's rooms faced each other.

Summer sauntered over to her window and opened it letting in the fresh April air.

"Okay," She called over, "I'm here."

"Hey," Freddy said sticking his head out the window.

"What's up Fred?" She asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk face to face," he explained.

"Okay," She replied unsurely.

"Summer!" summer's mom called over the intercom.

"What?" she asked.

"Kevin is on the phone," her mom answered.

"Oh great," she said under her breath, but in her fake happy voice, "Hi Kevin."

"Hey," he replied in his gruff voice, "Just wanted to say hi."

"Well hi," Summer said annoyed.

"So... yea, Hi!" he said.

"Look Kevin I'm sorry, but I really have to go," She told him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yea, it's fine."

"Okay, well Bye!" He said cheerfully.

As Summer hung up the phone she turned to Freddy with a smile and a laugh. "Sorry, that was some people at the country club's son."

"It's okay," Freddy said, "You don't like him?"

"No!" Summer exclaimed, "He's a creep!"

Freddy laughed and said, "Well, I gotta go. Band Practice."

"Oh," Summer said suddenly feeling sad, she put on her fake-happy smile, "Well, see ya!"

"Don't try that with me, Summer Hathaway," Freddy said sternly, "I know that fake-happy voice and smile."

Summer shook her head in mock surprise, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Freddy gave her his B.S. look.

"Freddy, I'm fine," She yelled throwing up her hands.

"Okay... Bye." He said and shut his window.

Summer looked at her closet. Within was the new bass guitar her grandpa had gotten her for her birthday. She got up and opened her closet; she took out her bass and started to play along to Linkin Park's In the End.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Summer walked the halls alone after school she thought of her friends at band practice. Probably having Fun. She didn't feel like going to practice today. What she did feel like however was feeling sorry for herself and walking the dark halls of her high school.

"Hey you..." came a voice from behind her.

Summer spun around and noticed a shadowed figure leaning against the wall about 10 feet away.

"Yea?" She asked not moving.

"Come here," the voice coaxed.

"I can hear you fine from here," she answered.

"Oh come on," the voice said, "I don't bite."

"I'll be the judge of that," She spat.

Summer noticed the figure walking slowly towards her. As it moved closer and closer the face became more clear. It looked to be a senior.

"Hey sweet thing," he said.

"I gotta go," Summer said walking away.

"Wait!" He exclaimed grabbing her wrist.

"I said, I have to go!" she yelled pulling her arm free.

"Hey! I said come here!" He yelled pulling her to him.

Summer felt dirty. When she got home that day she took an hour long hot shower. Her mom called to her a few times, but Summer ignored her.

She still couldn't believe it. Why had anyone wanted to rape her?

A million thoughts were going through her head. What if she got HIV? What if she was pregnant? What if? What if? What if? All these what ifs going through her head. She couldn't tell anyone. No. She couldn't tell anyone!

The next day at school Summer felt as if someone was watching her. She felt sore and sad. She guessed people had started to notice her skittishment (not sure if I spelled that rightbecause as usual Freddy would come up behind her and surprise her, except this time she shrieked and jumped about a foot off the ground.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked his voice full of concern.

"Nothing," Summer said playing with her hair.

"Summer, I've known you long enough to know you only play with your hair when you're nervous about something," He replied.

"I'm fine!" She exclaimed, "Just leave me alone Jones!"

Summer picked up the books she had dropped and rushed to the nearest bathroom. Making sure no one else was in there she went to the sink and splashed water on her face.

"Keep it together Hathaway," She whispered to her reflection.

Just then the door opened and in came none other than Summer's nemesis Eleni Afflerbach. The most popular girl in school, and the nosiest.

"Hey Summer," Eleni said snidely.

Eleni quit the band in 7th grade when she and Michelle had been accepted into the "popular" crowd. At least Michelle was still nice to the band.  
"Hi," Summer replied.

"So, I saw what happened in the hall between you and Freddy," She started, Summer knew what was coming. "What's going on?"

"None of your business," Summer spat.

"Ooohhhh a lover's quarrel?" Eleni asked.

"What? No! Me and Freddy? You gotta be kidding," Summer laughed.

"Oh don't start with _Me_ Summer Hathaway," Eleni stated, "Everyone in the school knows you like him."

"What?" Summer asked dumbfounded.

"Yea, didn't you know? Freddy's probably the _only _one in the entire school who doesn't know," Eleni laughed.

"Whatever," Summer replied, "I gotta go."  
"So you do like him!" Eleni called to Summer's back.

**MAIGAIN: **Please Review!!! Please you are welcome to give suggestions... Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summer usually walked home with Freddy, but today she had gone to the nurse and went home early. When ever a car would drive by she would freak. She would hear a sound and then see it was a squirrel or a bird. Summer Hathaway was scared.

Freddy POV

_What has been going on with Summer? She's been acting so weird! I guess I'll ask Katie..._

I wrote a note to Katie saying...

K.B.

What's going on with S.H.?

F.J.

Katie wrote back....

F.J

I can't tell you, but... Eleni keeps ranting around the school that Summer was heart-broken about the fight you 2 had in the hall today. She keeps telling everybody that Sum loves you!

K.B.

Iread the note and my eyes buldged out.

K.B.

WHAT! I do NOT think Sum likes me! She would never like me! And we didn't have a fight! I scared her in the hall today.

F.J.

F.J.

Why would you scare her after what happened! Your horrible!!!!! God Freddy how could you be that low?

K.B.

K.B.

What do you mean? What happened!!!!!!! I don't understand!

I repeat I do Not get it!

F.J.

Forget the initials... Freddy! Summer was raped yesterday. She wasn't gonna tell anyone and if she finds out I told you I will lose her as a friend so do NOT say anything!!!!!!!!!! She only told me because in Bio. today she freaked out.

Oh my god! I had no idea! The bastard!!!!!!!!! Did she tell you who it was? What do you expect me to do after I find this out? Just forget about it? She has to tell the police.

She won't.

What! I mean come on Kate, what should we do? We hav... Just then the bell rang and I stopped mid sentence.

"Katie! We can't just sit around and do nothing," I exclaimed.

"Freddy! This is school. Inside voices," said the study hall teacher.

"We can't do anything, I see summer next period, I'll talk to her."

"Okay, Bye!" I replied.

_I can't believe what happened to Summer. What was with eleni? Does Summer really like me? I mean, I've liked her since 5th grade. What if she does? She wouldn't wanna be near a guy after this ordeal. I have to talk to her._

**MAIGAIN: **sorry so short, but please review!!!!


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summer was in her room hiding beneath her covers. She didn't feel like getting up.

"Summer?" he mom asked knocking on the door, "Freddy is downstairs."

"Go away mom," Summer said.

"Come on Summer," her mom pleaded, "Just talk to someone."

"Only Freddy?" Summer wondered.

"I promise," her mom answered.

"Sum?" Freddy asked quietly walking into her room.

"Hey," She said putting back the covers.

Freddy could see a pale as a ghost Summer with a tear streaked face and she looked as if she hadn't eaten in 2 days.

"Hey," Freddy said fake cheerfully.

"She told you? Didn't she?" Summer said flatly.

"What? What do you mean?" Freddy asked.

Summer sighed and put the covers back over her head.

"Summer," Freddy called softly walking next to her bed, "Come on talk to me."

"Just go away," Summer replied.

Freddy looked around Summer's room. He didn't think he'd ever see Summer Anne Hathaway's room in such a mess. He saw a Bass on her butterfly chair. _I never knew Summer played the bass,_ Freddy thought.

"Hey Sum," Freddy questioned, "When did you start playing the bass?"

"6th grade," Summer said muffled by her comforter.

"I never knew that," he exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"No one asked," she answered matter of factly.

"Oh."

Freddy started to feel awkward in Summer's room. He had been in it a million times, but since he'd been starting to have these "feelings" for Summer he's been acting weird.

"So..." Freddy began.

"Eleni is an idiot," Summer said under her breath.

"What?" Freddy asked.

"Nothing, Never mind," Summer answered.

"Katie told me what Eleni said today in school," Freddy told summer.

"Great!" Summer yelled.

"Is it true?" Freddy asked, "Do you like me?"

"Freddy," She replied sitting up in bed, "I don't know..."

Just then Freddy's phone rang.

"Crap," Freddy breathed annoyed by ruining the moment.

"Hello?" Freddy said.

It was Billy on the other end.

"Freddy!!!! You are late for your fitting!" Billy screamed.

"Chill dude," Freddy began, "I'll be there in 10."

"Bye," Summer said.

"I'm sorry," Freddy replied, "I'll call you later."

With that Freddy walked out of Summer's room not knowing he may not ever see her again.

**MAIGAIN: **dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Sorry I haven't updated in a while and thank you to all of my reviewers!!!!!!!! well, please review!!!


End file.
